The Golden Ones
by TiffersStar1989
Summary: how Zoey and her group defeat Kalona with the help of three newcomers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House of night characters or their plot, and Ashley is not my creation either that was the help of one of my friends, otherwise the only characters I have created myself are that of tiffany and the humans she associates with.

Okay just to let you know this is based off of the last house of night book burned so sorry if I give anything away for you.

Chapter 1

Aphrodite's POV

-vision—

_Zoey and the nerd herd coming together to defeat Kalona, but there are two new people in the group that seem to be the key people to help defeat Kalona._

"_Why did you do this to me, Tiffany Star, you said you were mine and you would not harm me," Kalona shouted._

"_Because you never truly loved me and I never wanted you to," Tiffany stated back._

_Then Kalona burst into speaks of light and disappeared forever._

Observations of new people:

Tiffany Star: long brown hair, wearing a beautiful purple dress with a leather coat. She looked about 5'10"and built like an athlete. She had a gold mark on her forehead.

Other newcomer: she had dark brown shoulder length hair with bangs that framed her face in layers. She had a lean figure, stood at 5'6 feet, greenish blue eyes and skin that reminded me of porcelain dolls. Her outfit consisted of blue skinny jeans with black knee high suede high heeled boots, a green laced corset top and black leather motorcycle jacket. From the distance her forehead was unclear, so hard to tell if mark or not.

-end of vision—

"Oh, Zoey, good you're here, I just had a vision that will help defeat Kalona," I said feeling like crap from my vision.

Since I changed back to human my visions have taken more of a toll on my body so that means I get to feel like crap.

"Here, take this my love and rest your eyes while you tell Zoey about your vision," said Darius all concerned.

"Okay" I said lying back down, while trying to decide what exactly to say.

"So what did you see in your vision," Zoey asked.

"I saw us defeating Kalona together but not exactly sure how, and there were two people there I didn't recognize that were key factors to what happened," I explained.

"We have to find these individuals that you saw, were there any key things that would distinguish them," stated Zoey.

"Well, Kalona did say one of their names," I said "Her name was Tiffany Star."

"Well, I am going to get Damien to find this Tiffany Star and then I will be back to talk about the rest of the vision," Zoey said and then she left the room.

So I just let my eyes rest while she went to do what she needed.

Zoey came back into the room saying, "I have Damien looking for Tiffany and hopefully she might have an idea who the other girl is."

"Okay," I said.

Damien then walked in with his laptop, "Okay, facebook is the best, I found Tiffany Star, she lives in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and she has on here where she works and depending on when we want to go get her, her work schedule for the week is on here."

"Wonderful, I am going to see if we can borrow the school jet again and we can go get her," Zoey said.

_Zoey on her cell phone, "Hi, Lenobia, I was wondering if we can borrow the school jet again, I think we have a lead to how to get rid of Kalona."_

"_I think whatever I can do to help is the best, good luck on your quest," Lenobia said._

"Okay, so let's make sure everyone is packed for tomorrow, we will leave as soon as we wake up and we will go to Wisconsin," Zoey said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HoN characters but enjoy reading and writing about them…enjoy and I promise this will get juicer soon. And Tiffany has read all the HoN books up to Burned.**

Chapter 2

-Tiffany Star's POV-

It's Friday night and I work tonight 5 to close. What a wonderful way to spend my Friday night. At the current moment my life sucks all the guys (Tyler, Eric, and James) that I like either don't talk to me or barely do. And since it is Friday that means all three of them will be working and it will be busier than last week for sure I can feel it.

So I get there of course I am on set, which is packaging all the food and stuff once it is made yes I work in fast food, but I enjoy doing it more than any other position because I don't have to deal with customers that much especially when we are busy. Usually management gives me a good runner and tonight I have Jenny as my runner. I always have fun working with Jenny so I was in an okay mood at the moment.

Things were normal until my break. On my break, I get this really weird tingling on my forehead and I got a bad headache. Thinking that it was like a normal headache; I took some medicine thinking nothing more on it. So I put my hat back on and head back up front so others can go on break and do chores.

At 8:30pm, in walks a big group of people which means we will have a lot of orders, so I rolled my eyes because they all looked like teenagers…so much fun!

But then one of the females of the group asked, "Is there a Tiffany Star that works here?"

"Yes, that is me, how may I help you?" I said wondering why they wanted me.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you in private or at least at a table," said the one female with long dark brown hair and tattoos on her arms and hands.

"Let me just let my manager know I will be right back," I said and then we slipped into the dining room where we could put some tables together.

The one that addressed me before held out her hand and said, "Hi Tiffany, my name is Zoey Redbird, this here is Aphrodite (pointing to the Blond on her right)…" but I cut her off before she could continue.

"Wait, Wait did you just say Zoey Redbird and Aphrodite," I asked feeling surprised could this really be who I think it is. But they probably thought I was a dork having to repeat what she just say.

"Yes," Zoey replied.

"What is she stupid or something she is acting like she is five year old who just met Barney," Aphrodite said.

"No, it's just that I recognize your names and I bet I can name everyone else here," I said getting really pissed off at Aphrodite, man she really is a bitch.

"Fine give it a try," Aphrodite said sounding all know it all like she thinks I will fail but I will show her.

"Okay so the guy to Zoey's left is Stark, and the guy to your other side is Darius your warrior, then we have Damien, Jack, Shaunee, and Erin right," pointing to each person as I said their name.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes and said, "How did you know?"

"Well, you are all characters from one of my favorite series of books, the house of night series by P.C Cast." I explained.

"Yeah, that series is based off of my life since I was marked, I wanted to document the things that led up to Kalona and what is happening in case we weren't successful," Zoey said looking very sad that someone already was not successful then Stark put his arm around her probably fulfilling his warrior duties.

"Good idea, just in case no one else thought he was evil," Damien said.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Health, but my question is why are you here and what is there that I can do I am only human?" I asked.

"The whole reason that we are here is because of a vision Aphrodite had yesterday that included you and another girl in it helping us," Zoey said.

"What can I do I am only human remember, I don't think a human is any match for an immortal," I said starting to get worried how was I supposed to be able to do this being human.

"In my vision you had a gold mark, have you checked your forehead dork," Aphrodite said.

So then I took my hat off and felt my forehead, there was definitely a mark there. It was filled in with a design that felt like hearts intertwining with lace. But, how I don't remember getting marked? But, then I remembered the tingling and the headache I got during my break.

"Wow, I have never seen a gold mark before," Jack said sounding amazed.

"Gold, how could it be gold, why would it be gold," I said expecting Damien or Darius to chime in.

"Maybe it means you are the 'golden key' to making Kalona be gone for good," Stark said.

"What about the other girl that Aphrodite saw," Shaunee asked.

"Well I was hoping Tiffany would know who that was," said Zoey.

"Do you have a description because before tonight I didn't know you guys really existed," I said getting really excited. I never thought something like this would happen to me.

"The other girl had dark brown shoulder length hair with bangs that framed her face in layers. She had a lean figure, stood at 5'6 feet, greenish blue eyes and skin that reminded me of porcelain dolls. Her outfit consisted of blue skinny jeans with black knee high suede high heeled boots, a green laced corset top and black leather motorcycle jacket. Does that sound like anybody you know?" Aphrodite said.

"Actually, it does, it sounds like my friend Ashley," I said. "Ashley Ann Taylor."

**Hope you enjoy. Please review I love reading your thoughts and if you have any suggestions let me know always looking for new insight, not saying I will use it but it will influence my thought process. So, thank you to all those that read my mediocre writing. Just wish writing for school was this easy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the House of night characters. But enjoy…and thanks to some really anxious ,and I mean really, fans this is getting up here before I wanted to but hopefully this makes some fans happy.**

Chapter 3

-Tiffany's phone call with Ashley-

"Ashley, this is Tiffany I have something to tell you and something to ask you," I said

"Yeah, what's up?" Ashley said.

"You know the house of night series and the characters," I said.

"Yeah," Ashley said hesitantly.

"What if I told you they were real and they need our help," I said.

"I would not believe you," Ashley said.

"Well, have you looked at your forehead in awhile," I said.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Just do it," I said.

"Oh my god, I have a mark on my forehead and its filled in and has some great intertwining vines and IT'S GOLD oh my god." She said totally shocked.

"Well, I have one too and its gold too and I am at work with Zoey and her friends. Aphrodite had a vision that showed US helping to defeat Kalona." I said basically summarizing everything that just happened to me.

"When are we leaving," Ashley said.

"I don't know but I have to finish my shift, so after that probably." I said.

" I'll meet you after work in the parking lot" she said.

"Okay, see you then," I said glad that she believed me so quickly.

-end of phone call-

"So, she will be in the parking lot after my shift, do you think you guys can wait 'til then because my gut is telling me I need to stay and finish my shift. We can meet in the parking lot around 10:30 p.m. okay," I said, knowing that Zoey would let me because I mentioned that my gut told me to and with the house of night they believe to listen to your intuition.

"Okay, we will be waiting," Zoey said.

**Sorry shorter than the others but this is an important part and I can't really put anything else with it otherwise Ashley would not be that big of a character…jk. Oh and please review…I always look forward to know what others think of my writing even if it is bad and the next chapter is something that I know at least one of my readers is looking forward to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the house of night characters. Okay if you were looking for the dirty action stuff here it is. And to one of my readers I hope this is enough details for you. Enjoy I Know I enjoyed writing it. But this chapter is also important because we see Tiffany's new power at work here.**

Chapter 4

So I went back to work. We were less than two hours from close and I didn't have to break down custard. I just had to restock.

I went to restock butter in the walk-in fridge and longingly looked at Tyler as I went by. It's like I can have this fantastic supernatural stuff happen to me, but none of my crushes will even make a move. Even though I have this feeling that they like me, so yeah depressing right.

So as I went in back to the walk-in I passed the radio and "Only Girl" by Rihanna was on. If only I could have what she sings in this song oh my god would that be wonderful. I then just then let my mind think about the possibilities there are if one of them would just make a move. Then I went into the walk-in. While I was in there, Tyler walks in saying that he needed whipped cream. I was standing right in front of it so I moved to the side to let him thru. He came in for it and brushed against me.

I thought "oh my if he would just touch me my body aches for just another touch"

That's when I think something changed about him, he didn't move away from the spot, but instead moved closer. So that I could feel him breathing on me and what a wonderful scent, I closed my eyes and took in the smell and when I looked into his green eyes and could tell he wanted me too.

"So, Tyler, what do you want to do?" I asked in a teasing way.

"Well, how about I show you," he said with a smile and then grabbing me by my waist just to show that.

"Okay," I said with a grin on my face.

So we begin to make out, before I know it we have our shirts off and he caresses my body with his hands. He began to make his way down my neck starting at my ear, whispering, "You are so sexy." Then he made a trail of kisses sown my neck stopping at the base of my neck and working more there with sucking and blowing. I then let out a moan. He then carried on down the rest of my body stopping at my breasts he started to massage them, he then removed my lace bra with that he took turns sucking on my nipples and then blowing on them. I could feel myself getting wet very quickly and let out another moan. He took a breath.

"Wow, you are amazing," I said.

He just smiled. So I took it as my cue to give him the same foreplay. Starting at his ear like he started on me and whispered, "I like being dirty." I then trailed down his neck with kisses. I stopped at the base of his neck and working more there with sucking and blowing. It was at this point that I was debating whether to give some attention to his already hard cock or to bite him. Ever since I found out I was marked I was wondering how human blood would taste and would I experience those feelings that Zoey did in the book. So I made the decision to bite him, and oh my god did his blood taste wonderful. This just intensified everything we were doing.

I started to grind my hips into him, feeling his solid cock against me just made me wetter. I really wanted him in me, and from the way his body was reacting with mine; I could tell he wanted it too. So we both took each other's pants and underwear off. Luckily I was wearing my matching lace underwear.

He stopped and glared hungrily at my body. "What is something wrong?" I asked. "No, your body is just amazing I had to take it all in," Tyler said with a smile. That is when I jumped on him giving him some intense kisses to say how much I appreciated that comment.

He then reached with his hands to cup my ass and started to stroke me in between my legs. I let out a moan while I was still kissing him. My body needed this so bad. His fingers then left and he repositioned my body so he could enter me with his long and thick cock. I pushed against him as he entered me in one smooth, powerful stroke. He began to trust, slowly at first, then his pace quickened.

"Don't slow down, "I panted.

Tyler groaned as the tension built. His fingers gripped my hips, and I spread my knees wider to take him deeper. We cried out as the release hit us at the same time. Good thing the walk-in is sound proof or at least I hoped.

We both collapsed gasping for breath. I just experienced more pleasure in the last moment than in the past year. I hadn't realized until now that I wanted all this to mean something. And I didn't have any idea if Tyler felt the same, but we had to go back to work.

"Man, that felt good, especially after you bit me what happened," Tyler said as we both got dressed.

"Yeah, I am a vampyre and that's what happens when we bite humans," I said.

"Really, so what's with the tattoo on your forehead," Tyler asked.

"That's what marks me as a vampyre," I said.

"I like it, it makes you more beautiful" Tyler said.

"Really," I said "We should probably go back."

"Oh yeah work, how about I go first," Tyler said.

"Okay," I said, "Don't forget your whipped cream."

"Thanks see you out there," Tyler said.

"Yeah see you," I said and he left so I gave him a minute head start.

Wow, did that really happen. What happened Tyler would never have done that if I wasn't a vampyre or would he?

So I double checked that I looked okay and went back up front with the butter like nothing happened.

I still was not done restocking so I continued my restocking. I double checked the see how many custard cups I needed and headed to dry storage on my way back I smiled at Eric in the kitchen.

As I was looking for the cups I needed, I heard someone come into the room. I so hoped it wasn't Tyler again I didn't want to get in trouble. So I turn around and there is Eric.

"What's up," I say as casually as I could even though my heart was beating out of my chest as I stood there. Could he tell that I just had sex with Tyler and thought I was easy? If so I would have to set him straight or not it would be interesting.

"Oh, it's just that I have had feelings for you for a while and I thought that tonight would be a good night to make my move," Eric said. "I was just waiting til you were alone."

"Really," I said "So why today of all days."

"My feelings have strengthened today and I could not let one more day go by without you knowing," Eric said.

"So what are you going to do to share those feelings," I said trying my hardest not to let him know how long I have been waiting for him to say that.

Then he comes closer and looks me in the eyes to make sure I was not against this. He then gives me a passionate kiss; I return the kiss. We begin to make out with me grabbing the back of his head to strengthen the kiss. He then grabs my hair and gives it a slight tug. I let out a slight moan, oh I just loved when my hair was tugged it felt so damn good. He begins to grasp greedily at my body, with me in pure enjoyment, while I nibbled at his ear and whispered, "I have been a very bad girl and need to be punished."

But before we could get any further, I hear someone calling for me to come back up front. So our moment was interrupted.

"How about we continue this at a different time and place," I said to Eric because I really did like him and I did not want to be known as the work slut which soon I will be.

"Okay, can I get your phone number," Eric said.

"Sure, hand me your phone," I said.

He handed me his phone and I added my number. I then grabbed the cups I needed and went up front.

The rest of work went by quickly and uneventful until we were closed and I took my hat off and everyone saw my mark.

"Wow, where did you get that," said Jenny.

"It's something I'm trying out for Halloween, you like it," I said completely lying but hey if it works then I am good.

"Yeah, it's beautiful and fits your face like a crown," Jenny said.

"Thanks," I said.

So I went to the counter to wait for everyone to be done with their chores and we could go home. I was soon joined by Tyler and Eric.

"So what's going on tonight?" Tyler asked.

"I have some friends waiting for me in the parking lot and we are doing some things," I said.

"Cool," Eric said.

So then we were able to leave.

**So it's a bit long but yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…please review and the next chapter maybe there will be another gold vampyre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: do not own any of the characters from house of night. enjoy.**

Chapter 5

-Ashley's POV-

After I hung up the phone with Tiffany, I was so excited that I was marked I could hardly sit still. So I called Annie to fill her in and have her share the excitement with me.

Luckily, Annie picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, what's up?" Annie asked.

"I got some good news," I said.

"Really what," Annie said.

"I have been marked and so has Tiffany and it's a full mark" I said really fast but I knew Annie could understand me.

"Cool, how did you find out," Annie said. "You haven't had sugar tonight have you."

"No, but Tiffany called me and I looked in the mirror and there it was my mark, it was weird because I never thought it would be possible but then it's cool because it's gold and did I tell you I'm really excited," I said. "Hey maybe you should check to see if you have anything that would be totally awesome."

"You sure you haven't had any sugar or caffeine…hang on let me check," Annie said. I could hear her moving in the background.

"Nothing, pure adrenaline," I said waiting for Annie.

"Oh my gosh," Annie said.

"What?" I said.

"I have a mark on my forehead and its gold, wow," Annie said in awe.

"Yippee," I said.

"It has flowers, connected with vines, and stars, and oh my," Annie said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know how to describe it, it is breathtaking," Annie said.

"I can't wait to see it," I said.

"So what do we do now?" Annie asked.

"Well Tiffany wants me to meet her after work in the parking lot and I'm guessing that is where Zoey and her gang are going to be and then we plan from there," I said.

"Okay, how about I pick you up at quarter to ten and we both go there together," Annie said.

"Okay, I wonder if we have powers," I said.

"That would be cool," Annie said. "Like what."

"Maybe I'll be able to teleport or tell the future," I said excitedly.

"Well, it's got to be good it's from Nyx and we have gold marks not like any other vampyres," Annie said.

"True," I said.

"I have to pack some things, so I'll see you in a little bit," Annie said.

"I'll see you soon," I said.

"Yeah," Annie said.

So we hung up the phone. I went to pack a small bag with some stuff in case I needed it.

After I had my bag packed I went to sit down and watch some TV, while I waited for Annie to get here. I had to admit I was ready 30 minutes before needed, but I was excited.

"Hi Ashley, where you going usually you are in your pajamas by now," my mom said.

"With some friends, just hanging out simple stuff," I said.

"I don't think you should go," mom said.

"Why?" I asked starting to get mad why would she stop me.

"Because you are not telling me something and don't you have work in the morning," My mom said starting to get mad as well.

"I got someone to cover and I don't have to tell you every detail," I said trying to get her to understand.

We stared at each other for a while. I tried to convey with my eyes that she should understand and calm down and let me go.

"Okay, I understand, I'm sorry you should go and have some fun," my mom said in her calm voice.

"Are you sure," I said because that was weird she never gives in that easily.

"Yeah, go have fun," mom said.

"Okay," I said just then Annie came and picked me up.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review any guesses to what happened between Ashley and her mom or what is so amazing that Annie can't say it over the phone let me know what you think and we will find out what happens.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own House of Night series. Now they actually interact with each other. And we get to see some new and interesting things happen. Hope you enjoy. Please vote on my poll I am kind of unsure of which one to do and need my readers help. Thanks.**

Chapter 6

-Tiffany's POV-

We were able to leave, so I walked outside excited and nervous about what is coming next.

There they were sitting/standing outside two cars. So I walked over to where they were hoping to see Ashley over there.

"Hi, guys ready" I said.

"Where is Ashley?" Zoey asked.

"Over there I think, let me go get her," I said.

I walked over to the car that I was talking about. When I was about there two people got out of the car.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, I brought Annie with me because…" Ashley said and then I saw Annie's forehead it had a gold mark as well.

"Oh my gosh Annie you are marked as well congrats, let's meet Zoey and her friends," I said. "And I have some news that doesn't deal with this."

So we walked over to Zoey and her friends. I was ready for this new path in my life. I set up with work that I need some time off. What I still don't understand is what to do about is my guy situation. I had sex with Tyler and I made out with Eric. What's next?

On our way over to where Zoey and her friends were, we passed my car. I noticed on my car there was a letter/note. I was curious to what it was, but I didn't have time to read what with the Kalona problems. No time, so I put it in my purse.

We reached Zoey and the others at their two cars.

'Zoey, I would like to introduce you to Ashley Ann Taylor and Annie Black," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Zoey said.

"Another one," Aphrodite said.

- "What a bitch,"- I thought.

- "Whoa did I just hear your thoughts,"- Ashley thought.

- "Oh my gosh what is happening to us," - Annie thought.

- "It's our dirty minds, maybe we should talk to everyone else"- I thought.

"What is with the look on your face, am I looking too beautiful for you," Aphrodite said.

- "Ugh,"- Annie thought.

- "Bitch"- Ashley thought.

"No, we are just having our own conversation here, and it is kinda new, so we are a little surprised," Ashley said.

"What they can hear each other's thoughts?" Shaunee asked.

"Yeah, basically," I said.

"And you can only hear each others not everyone's?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I believe so, I don't really hear what you guys are thinking," I said.

"Interesting, so maybe it is only with the gold vampyres," said Damien.

- "Sweet, so what is the news?" - Ashley thought.

- "Later" - I thought.

- "Fine,"- Ashley thought.

- " I wonder if this works long distances," Annie thought.

- "We should try," - I thought.

While we were having our little discussion, Zoey and her friends were talking about how cool this new ability is.

"So what do we do now," Ashley asked.

"Well, we have to figure out how exactly to get rid of Kalona," Zoey said.

"Okay, Before we do anything can we stop at my place, so I can change and grab some things," I asked.

"Sure, that way we can plan and get rid of some vehicles," Zoey said.

So we packed up into the cars. I then led the way to my apartment, but as we were leaving I noticed that Tyler and Eric were watching us leave.

- "Why do they being Tyler and Eric have to watch me leave?" - I thought.

- "Wait who are Tyler and Eric?"- Ashley thought.

- I thought about their faces how Tyler has his short dark hair and his eyes 'oh my god' I loved his green eyes "Tyler." Then I thought about Eric with his slightly shaggy hair the type that would reach to about a guy's brow line and his wonderful blue eyes, "Eric." -

- "Why would they be watching you leave?" - Annie thought.

- "Tiffany got busy with the both of them, didn't you, you dirty girl," - Ashley thought.

- "Well, not exactly, I will tell you when I tell you my news "- I thought, I enjoyed making the impatient Ashley wait.

- "You should tell us now"- Ashley thought in a pouting way.

- "When we get to my apartment and I can change I will replay the memory," - I thought.

-"Fine"- Ashley thought.

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think of the new power that they all have and let me know what you think the letter will be about.**

**Please review and please do my toll.**


	7. Author Note

OKay i know it has been a long time since i updated any of my stories but u can blame that on finals and projects but i promise that over break i will be working on updating all my stories and since i will be on the couch most of the time because of my knee surgery u will have more to read...i will update as soon as i can...thanks for reading


End file.
